The Kiss
by LucyTozier
Summary: AMUTO! Amu needsto kiss Ikuto but she is having problems.


**Hi! I hope you like this story!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

Narrator: It was a wet rainy day and everybody was miserable except two people. Amu was sitting on a bench next to Ikuto as she listened to him talk.

"It's kind of bad today but at least we are together," Ikuto said.

Amu turned pink and wondered what he meant.

"I actually have something extremely important to tell you," Ikuto told her.

"What is it?" Amu exclaimed.

She turned to look at him and smiled.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" she yelled in a very childish was while jumping up and down over and over.

Ikuto smiled at her and her silliness.

"Amu," he began. "This happened to me since the day I met you and tried to steal your guardian eggs. Do you believe in love at first sight? I do. Ever since I saw you I've loved you more than anything in the world. For a while I didn't want to admit it but now I have to tell you. I love you"

Amu blushed and looked at her hands.

"Really?" she asked. "You aren't trying to trick me?"

Ikuto shook his head. Then Amu squealed like a little girl.

"I love you too, Ikuto."

Narrator: She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Amu didn't move.

Narrator: I said she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Amu still didn't move.

"Cut!" the director screamed. "Amu, you are not doing your part!"

Amu hung her head and stared at her shoes.

"I am so sorry. I promise I will try harder next time. I just got a little nervous today. Yeah. That is all that is wrong."

Amu nodded and continued to convince herself what she said was true.

"This is my first romance movie so of course I'm a little anxious. I might be a famous actress but that doesn't mean it's easy for me to have very good scenes."

They started the scene all over again and Amu anxiously waited for the part when she kissed Ikuto.

"I love you too, Ikuto."

Narrator: She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Amu was frozen. She tried to do her part. She really did try her best but she just couldn't. Why was it so hard? Why did she have to do it?

"I can't do it!" she shouted. "I'm so sorry."

"Why can't you do it?" the director asked with a gentle voice.

"This would be my first kiss and I don't even like Ikuto. I can't bring myself to kiss him.

She didn't care if she was lying about not liking Ikuto. She just needed an excuse. She raced out of the room they were filming in and just before she slammed the door she saw Ikuto frowning in the set while the fake rain poured on top of him. She paused outside and leaned on the wall right next to the door. She listened to the conversation they were having inside.

"I can't believe she said that," someone whispered.

"I know," another voice agreed. "It's so obvious Ikuto really likes her."

"Yeah! Did you see his face when she said she didn't like him? I mean he looked so sad. He stares at her all the time. You can tell he really likes her if you just watch the scene. He is so serious and is really confessing to her. I can't believe the famous actress, Hinamori Amu, can't understand that."

"It's also obvious she loves him too. She must be too embarrassed to admit it."

Amu blushed. Was it so obvious that she loved Ikuto? And Ikuto couldn't possibly love her!

"She shouldn't be! It would be great for publicity. If the most famous actors in the world got together everyone would know and everyone would want to watch this movie!

Amu didn't want to listen anymore. It bothered her too much. She ran away as fast as she could. That couldn't be right! How could Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the best and most famous actor in the world, love her? She was so lucky; she even got to be in a movie with him! She finally reached a good place to hide. They wouldn't find her here. She almost screamed when she felt arms go around her waist.

"Hinamori Amu: the most famous actress in Japan. Won't everyone be surprised when she goes missing and then turns up several weeks later almost dead? Who did this? Everyone will wonder. They will all be even more surprised when she tells them she was kidnaped and…"

Amu screamed. The man covered her mouth and started dragging her to a car. She couldn't get away no matter how hard she struggled. When the stranger finally reached the car he opened the door and pushed her in. The door was locked as soon as it closed and the man was already driving before Amu recovered from her momentary shock.

It was dark in the room she was in. The door was locked. She'd already tried to open it many times. She didn't know how long she'd been here but it was at least 6 hours. She was about to give up and go to sleep when she heard footsteps. She stood up and glared at the door as her kidnapper came in.

"Come on, sweetie," he told her. "You are coming with me."

He reached over and grabbed her arm. He dragged her out of the room and toward another door. When he opened it Amu saw what was inside. She finally realized what he was going to do with her. He was going to…

"Ikuto!" she screamed.

It was the first name that came to her mind. This couldn't happen. She couldn't let this man do this to her.

"Ikuto!" she screamed again.

The man was already taking out a knife when the sound of glass shattering was heard. Ikuto came running in just as the man started putting the knife on her arm. He glared at the man and punched him in the face. He took Amu in his arms and ran out of the room.

"Amu," he said. "Are you okay?"

Amu nodded and leaned in to his chest.

"I love you," she whispered.

Ikuto stopped and looked down at her.

"I love you too. Now we have to finish that scene. OK?"

Amu nodded and soon they were on the set. They moved to their places and began the scene.

Narrator: It was a wet rainy day and everybody was miserable except two people. Amu was sitting on a bench next to Ikuto as she listened to him talk.

"It's kind of bad today but at least we are together," Ikuto said.

Amu turned pink and wondered what he meant.

"I actually have something extremely important to tell you," Ikuto told her.

"What is it?" Amu exclaimed.

She turned to look at him and smiled.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" she yelled in a very childish was while jumping up and down over and over again.

Ikuto smiled at her and her silliness.

"Amu," he began. "This happened to me since the day I met you and tried to steal your guardian eggs. Do you believe in love at first sight? I do. Ever since I saw you I've loved you more than anything in the world. For a while I didn't want to admit it but now I have to tell you. I love you"

Amu blushed and looked at her hands.

"Really?" she asked. "You aren't trying to trick me?"

Ikuto shook his head. Then Amu squealed like a little girl.

"I love you too, Ikuto." She yelled, this time with more emotion.

Narrator: She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

So Amu wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled his head down to hers, and they kissed each other for the first time.

**I really hoped you liked it! I'm not sure if I do but that's okay.**


End file.
